1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pager simulation devices and more particularly pertains to a new page simulating device for simulating a page for a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pager simulation devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, pager simulation devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,131; U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,301; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 248,759; U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,189; U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,232; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,463.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new page simulating device. The inventive device includes a housing resembling a pager apparatus and a circuit for producing an audible sound upon actuation of the circuit. The housing has an activation button mounted thereon. The housing includes a display mounted thereon. The display is adapted to display alphanumeric characters. The circuit is actuated by depression of the activation button mounted on the housing. The circuit is to produce the audible sound through a sound producing means.
In these respects, the page simulating device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating a page for a user.